


I Am Not My Own, For I Have Been Made New

by hyogaku



Category: GOT7
Genre: I don't know, M/M, and kinda fluffy, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyogaku/pseuds/hyogaku
Summary: "No! No marking, Gyeomie. I don't want to put so many layers of BB cream and powder on my neck in the morning. Too much works. And you know Mark hyung has an inhuman vision. Last time you barely left any marks on my neck but he still scolded me because he said I was being a bad example as a member of the student council," Bambam sighs. Title from my favorite Owl City's song, Meteor Shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta-ed and I wrote this on my phone so you'll probably see a lot of mistakes but I hope you can still enjoy it! *heart emoji*

Yugyeom opens the door quietly, just to see his boyfriend still on the desk; probably haven't given up yet at the math problems his teacher gave him a week ago.

  
He closes the door before he walks to the small figure. He must be so deep in his thought because he doesn't realize Yugyeom's presence until the boy hugs him from behind.

  
"Why are you still awake?" Yugyeom puts his chin on Bambam's right shoulder; tilting his head so he can see his lover's face better.

  
"There is still one question left for me to solve, Gyeom, and this homework is due tomorrow. These past few days had been so hectic. I ended up forgetting this damn math homework," Bambam sighs after his semi-long rant to his boyfriend.

Yes. These past few days had been so hectic for him. He had to attend so many student council meetings and stuffs, like brainstormed for the upcoming school festival's concept. He honestly just need a day off to relax his mind and body; not having to worry about his responsibility as one of the student council members.

Yugyeom wraps his arms tighter around his boyfriend's smaller figure, kissing his neck softly, "You can do it tomorrow morning, Bam. Your math class is on the 3rd period, right?"

He remembers about Bambam's math class schedule because Bambam always complains about it being the hardest class and how he can never seems to understand every single thing his teacher teaches on the math class. He's just not good with numbers.

"I can't, Gyeom. It always takes me at least 2 hours to solve a single question. I can't make it in time if I do it in the morning. I'm almost done," Bambam sighs again, working on the last question with the white calculator beside his notebook. He ruffles his hair roughly when the calculator doesn't give him the answer he wants.

Yugyeom frowns a little. He really wants to help his boyfriend but he himself is not good on math subject either; he always gets C- on the math class. He still feels greatful because he never get an E though.

After what it feels like an hour, Bambam finally done with his math homework. He exhales loudly, relief filling through his body as he closes his books and puts them back on his bag before he stands up from the chair; stretching a little. Yugyeom can hear some cracking here and there and he frowns a little bit.

"Bammie, come here," Yugyeom calls Bambam from the bed, gesturing Bambam to come with his hand. Yugyeom spreads his legs so his boyfriend can fit to sit between them. Bambam obeys as he walks to Yugyeom's direction before he settles down between Yugyeom's legs.

Yugyeom starts to massaging his boyfriend's shoulder and back gently, trying to remember some massaging trick he learned from his dad when he was still a kid. He used to watch his dad massaged his mom's back after his mom done some chores on the weekend. It was a lovely sight, really.

Bambam throws his head back to Yugyeom's shoulder, before he tils his head to bury it on Yugyeom's neck. He mumbles a quiet thank you to Yugyeom.

"You're forcing yourself too much, Bammie," He pulls his hand from Bambam's shoulders to wrap his small boyfriend's body with his arms. Yugyeom can feel Bambam sighs to his neck, before Bambam tilts his head to look at the white ceiling, still resting his head on Yugyeom's shoulder, "I can't help it. It's my responsibility".

The tired look on his boyfriend's face always makes him feel bad. Bambam is a really hardworking person. A truly responsible young man that you can always trust with anything. Yugyeom loosen his arms from Bambam before pushing Bambam's body gently so he can lie on the bed. He tucks the blanket till it covers Bambam's torso before he lies down beside Bambam.

"I feel like a bad boyfriend. I wish I can help you," Yugyeom puts his arms around His boyfriend's neck when Bambam turns his body to face Yugyeom.

"You always there when I need you. You're helping a lot, Gyeom," Bambam sighs quietly before he continues, "Honestly, things can get tough. There were times where I just wanted to quit. I broke down in my room, alone. I felt like my head was going to just, explode, you know? But then you came to my life, making it so much better. You're always there when I need you. When things get tough you always have your way to make me forget a little. You've honestly helped me so much".

Yugyeom smiles at Bambam. He feels like his heart is going to burst if Bambam continues again.

"That's so sweet," Yugyeom squeals a little.

Bambam moves his face closer to Yugyeom before he gives Yugyeom a little peck. He flashes a smile when he pulls away, "You don't think that's too cheesy?".

Yugyeom moves his head to plant a kiss on Bambam's neck, "It's not". His voice is muffled on Bambam's neck.

He continues to kiss his lover's neck as he opens up his mouth to bite his boyfriend's neck when suddenly he's being pushed to the edge of the bed.

"No! No marking, Gyeomie. I don't want to put so many layers of BB cream and powder on my neck in the morning. Too much works. And you know Mark hyung has an inhuman vision. Last time you barely left any marks on my neck but he still scolded me because he said I was being a bad example as a member of the student council," Bambam sighs.

When he sees Yugyeom sulks a little, he reaches his arms to pull his boyfriend's body back to his side as he tries so hard not to let out a chuckle.

"You're a meanie. I miss you. We haven't spent a lot of time together lately," Bambam smiles when Yugyeom cutely pout at him.

"We can spend a lot of time together tomorrow. Friday! Weekend!" Bambam pinches his cheeks before he snuggles to put his face on Yugyeom's chest.

His voice muffled as he says, "It's already late. Let's sleep," Bambam puts his arms around Yugyeom's torso. "Have a nice dream".

Yugyeom smiles before he plants a kiss on his boyfriend's head, "Have a nice dream".

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaaah! I don't know what did I just post.  
> Please leave a comment so I can improve my writing in the future. Thank you so much for reading. I love you!


End file.
